Skeleton King
The Skeleton King is the final boss of the Blob's Adventure games made by Solgryn, the same person who made I Wanna Be The Boshy. He also appears in I Wanna Be The Boshy as the main boss of World 6. Methods of Attack To activate this fight, the player needs to grab the torch from the previous screen and bring it to the Skeleton King. Upon lighting up the room and losing the torch, he will shout "You dare bring light to my lair? You must die!" and strike 2 lightning strikes, the hitpoints taking up a large amount of the player's battle space. To avoid getting hit, the player needs to raise the lower platform by standing on it, then jump before each strike of lightning. After the lightning, the Skeleton King will release either 1 or 2 skeletons, which move toward the player and bounce high enough to hit them while they're standing on the platform further away from him. Just before the skeleton(s) go off screen, he will shoot fireballs at the player. These can be double jumped over. He will then fire spikes conjoined at the bases out from his mouth while fireballs jump up from the bottom of the screen at different horizontal levels. As the fireballs come back down, the Skeleton King will fire conjoined spikes at the player from all over his body. As the last set of spikes are fired, the Skeleton King will jump off his blocks and into the chasm, going off screen. As the spikes go off screen, he says "You will die" and jumps up wherever the player is standing, and will come back down. The player can dodge this by double jumping to the right and landing on the lower platform. After this attack, he will get back onto the blocks he was previous standing on. Another platform will appear, and he will keep shifting his body left and right, spawning rocks falling from the ceiling in the process. These rocks fall from above wherever the player is. 4 rocks will fall one by one, then 6 more will fall in a line. After the rocks, the Skeleton King will growl and a small block will spawn on the bottom left side of the screen, which must be stood on. He will vomit large clusters of conjoined spikes, standing patiently on the block being the only way to not get hit. For the next attack, get back on the upper platform. A giant spike with an erased trail will slowly move to the left. The path needs to be carefully maneuvered through. The attack pattern repeats after this. After the Skeleton King has been defeated, Blob will drop from the top of the screen, land on the Skeleton King's head, knock him off the platform, and greet the player with "Oh, hai!" After saying so, a giant green arm and fist will drop down from the right of the screen and punch the ground. To avoid being hit and having to restart the fight, stay on the upper platform and stay as far to the left of the screen as possible. After the fist goes away, shoot Blob. He will jump up, and a vampire bat will fly up and down the screen, while moving left at the same time. Then, a bunch of conjoined spikes will come from the right and travel left. There is no complicated method here. The player simply needs to move around and jump to dodge the spikes. If he player survives, they can proceed to World 7. Trivia *The theme that plays during the fight is Rose at Nightfall by Nemesis Theory. *The theme that plays after the fight is Rose at Midnight from Strike Force Heroes for the PC. *His sprites are taken from Blob's Adventure 2 for the PC. *His arms and legs appear to have no purpose other than for character design, as touching them will not kill the player, and shooting at them will not damage the Skeleton King. *He is one of only 3 main world bosses who doesn't appear during the Solgryn boss battle, the other 2 being Mega Man and Ganon. *The dialogue he uses comes from the CD-I games Zelda: Wand of Gamelon and Link: The Faces of Evil. Ganon also uses these same lines, albeit edited and combined together. *Of all the bosses, the Skeleton King is the only character who originates from a PC game. *He, Hello Kitty, and King Dedede are the only bosses who aren't hostile toward the player until after they do something to upset them. Hello Kitty attacks after being verbally insulted by the player, and King Dedede attacks after incorrectly following his commands. *He, Ryu, Shang Tsung, and Ganon are the only bosses who speak to the player before attacking. *He, King Dedede, and Ryu are the only bosses who never float during their fights *There's an easter egg involving the Rick Roll CD. If it is played on the Skeleton King's screen, he will fire spikes from his mouth in all directions. If the CD is stopped, he will also stop firing the spikes. *In the boss rush room, the thumbnail leading to the Skeleton King boss fight has an image of Blob on it, as opposed to all the other thumbnails which have images of the bosses themselves. *There is a fault in the game where, if the player is using a custom character, the Skeleton King will usually shoot 3 or 4 smaller skeletons at the start of the fight. Video Category:Bosses